


Mens Regnum Bona Possidet

by zombified_queer



Category: Smile For Me (Video Game)
Genre: AU where you and Habit are neighbors, Drabble Sequence, Fluff, Non-Explicit Sex, Other, POV Second Person, Pentadrabble, Reader-Insert, greek love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-16
Updated: 2019-08-16
Packaged: 2020-09-02 01:12:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 510
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20267584
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zombified_queer/pseuds/zombified_queer
Summary: The five different ways for you to fall in love with Boris Habit, one after the other.





	Mens Regnum Bona Possidet

**Author's Note:**

> _mens regnum bona possidet_ \- an honest heart is a kingdom in itself__

**1) Philia**

Boris Habit stood on your doorstep, looking honest as he asked how to get his poor roses looking more full and colourful like yours.

And you smiled and told him, "It's blood and bone meal. They can't get enough of the stuff."

He tilted his head, eyes half-closed, as if listening intently.

“Tell me what you do for a living,” you’d said.

And his eyes lit up as if no one had ever cared what he did five days a week in town. But you cared enough to ask and he seemed to appreciate it more than the gardening tips.

* * *

**2) Ludus**

You lived across the street, but you and Boris made a game out of leaving things at each other's homes everytime you visited. It became good fun to use it to compliment each other's taste and get to know each other. 

And it was good fun to come up with excuses like "Oh no, this is terribly important" or "Couldn't love without this" or "Forget my own head next."

You knew what he was after, but it always seemed to forward to ask. 

One morning, while Doctor Habit was picking up a book, you pecked his cheek. 

And he grinned.

* * *

**3) Eros**

Boris had outed himself to you long before tonight. You didn't care. There were things to do besides missionary with the lights off.

You spent a long time finding just the right spot on his neck to bite to make him groan in that deep baritone. And you listened. "Slower" and "Gentler" were just as exciting as "Right there" and "More, please."

While you were doing something he described as "magical" with your hands, he grumbled, "Fuck."

And you couldn't help but be a bit smug you'd made a doctor swear, burying your grin into a bruise on his throat.

* * *

**4) Pragma**

There were those quick kisses in the morning before you went your separate ways. Sometimes he'd read while you read the news on your laptop. He seemed terribly old-fashioned, but you didn't mind. Boris Habit was a man you'd loved as deeply as oak trees sowed their roots.

There were also lazy Sunday afternoons in bed, dozing intermittently and curling into each other. You liked to trace idle shapes into his shoulder. Those times were quiet.

Winter came, iced everything over, and went and neither of you had family over for the holidays. Instead, you made your own traditions. Together.

* * *

**5) Agape**

He never seemed to get the hang of growing lilies. And you noticed he never seemed to go out into the backyard much either. So you devoted a whole section of the backyard to growing lilies. You'd optimized their water intake, and only gave them the best nutrients. At work, you'd daydream about how to coax the lilies into even better form.

Under your care, they sprawled out, seeking more and more space to bloom bigger each year.

Every year, you'd greet him on your anniversary with a vase full of only the handsomest lilies. Every time, he cried thankfulness.


End file.
